How it all began...
by Opal Amari
Summary: This is my idea of how Spyro was born, and what happened before his encounters with Gnasty Gnorc. It's pretty cool, and I liked writing it. *:*UPDATED*:* I've fixed the errors and added an authors note!!! Please R/R!!! :)
1. Spyro's Story

The Dumb Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro, but I do own a Cuddly Spyro the Dragon Plushie and I had a wonderful dream about visiting the Spyro factory (whatever that is)...  
  
Authors note: Anyway, this is how I envisioned Spyro's world before his great Spyro 1 adventure. It's kinda like if Spyro were an old dragon telling this story to little hatchlings, it might be something like this.  
  
Authors note #2: Also, I'm not mentioning Spyro's age, #1 because I don't know, and #2 because he seems better when we DON'T know his age. Let's just leave it at that he is the youngest dragon in the Dragon World, okay? Thanks!   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
I saw 5 strange creatures standing above me, looking at me. I didn't know what they were. I would find out late that they were dragons. So was I.  
  
"At last, the last dragon has hatched!" a large green dragon boomed. The other dragons cheered. I blinked, but couldn't say anything. An indigo dragon stared at me. "He's 7 years late in hatching. Don't you think that is a bit strange?"  
"Nonsense, Lindar," an old beige one said.   
"Astor is right," said the green one. "He is fine."  
"So what's his name?" the other dragons asked.  
The green one ran his claw down a small scroll of paper. "Ah, here it is! His name is Spyro. Spyro the Dragon."  
  
  
I am a purple dragon named Spyro. Got a problem with that? C'mere, I'll torch you. Anyway, after I was born, I was left in care of the Artisan World chief, Nestor, the green dragon. I was young, since I was the late hatchling and the others of my batch were already older; thus I was the youngest dragon in all of the 5 Dragon Worlds. But life wasn't bad.  
  
I still had to go to school (which stinks) but I had a best friend, Sparx the Dragonfly. He's cool; we met somewhere in the Beast Makers' world. He's the same age as me!  
  
Most of the dragons treated me with respect. The Artisans were the nicest, but pretty strict. Nestor, Lindar, and a blue dragon named Gildas were my overall protectors; they watched over me most of the time. I didn't like being always watched, but they gave me gradual freedom as long as I stayed out of trouble (which was hard).   
  
Gildas taught me how to glide, and promised he would teach me how to fly when I was older (I wasn't allowed into the flights, and to make sure of that, they blocked the door to our flight with a wall and a special code).   
Lindar was my tutor. He would take me all over the Artisan home world and taught me about it and the other worlds too. He also taught me about the creatures, the magic, and most importantly, the gems. We had a secret horde in a dragon mouth portal, in some grove near the center of the home world. I wasn't allowed in there, but I was allowed to see the gems that were outside the horde and touch them.  
And Nestor took me to visit the other worlds. No, let me rephrase that: he DID take me to visit the other worlds. He hasn't since that incident at the Magic Crafters world (hey, how was I supposed to know those stupid little wizards were non-flammable?)  
  
But my fondest memories were exploring. Before I was banned from all worlds until further notice, Sparx and I were explorers. We enjoyed traveling the hot sands of Dry Canyon to running on the fresh grass of Stone hill; charging through the mountains of Wizard's Peak; Gliding through Tree Tops. We were never allowed in the Dream Weavers' world, so I knew little about them. Even after being banned, though, I still enjoyed the Artisan world. I loved romping through the fresh fields, chasing after sheep; going to Town Square for fun and games; visiting the always-nighttime world of Sleepy Hallow; basically I took life by the throat and throttled it.   
  
Then, one day, Nestor left on some important meeting with the chiefs of the other worlds. He said something about "the Junkyard" (another place I was not permitted to go to) and "a Gnorc" (whatever that was). It didn't matter much at the time, but I felt excited. It was then I decided to be famous. A hero. I wanted to get a piece of the action. I  
Instead I got a kick in the snout.  
"Oops, sorry Spyro," Nestor apologized as he kicked off. He returned a week later and the matter was forgotten.  
  
Until...  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day. A few dragons from one of the other worlds were filming a documentary in the Artisan world. Naturally, I wasn't about to pass up a chance to be famous! So Sparx and I played hooky for the day in order to be there. A dragon was interviewing Astor, who was droning on about how the Dragon Worlds had 12-thousand treasure (or was it 14 thousand?) until Lindar interrupted him, talking about this "Gnasty Gnorc" character.  
I was chasing a stray sheep when suddenly, a flash came from the sky, and in an instant, Lindar was turned into an aqua-colored statue!!! Sparx and I ducked behind the statue as more flashes appeared in the sky, and all around me, dragons were turned into stone statues. I was about to climb out when there was a sudden explosion and the Artisan treasure horde exploded!!!  
  
The treasure sailed all over the home world. Sparx pulled me away right before a large red gem threatened to decapitate me. If I thought dangerous raining gems were bad, that was the least of my worries. There was another explosion and several of the gems were turned into creatures I could only assume were "Gnorcs". As I glared at the strange, cowardly creatures, I light bulb snapped on in my head. This was my chance to be save the dragon worlds, visit the ones I missed, collect the gems, AND be a hero!!! Put them all together and that spelled one thing: Adventure. "Looks like I've got some things to do," I said to Sparx. He nodded and buzzed excitedly.  
  
I ran out to the nearest statue and stepped on the pedestal. The statue shook and cracked and exploded into a thousand fragments as Nestor stepped out of the rubble. He looked himself over, and then turned to me. "Thank you for releasing me Spyro," he said. "Free 10 dragons in the Artisan world. Then find the balloonist. He'll transport you to the next world."   
"What about Gnasty Gnorc?" I exclaimed. "I'm going after him!"  
"Find dragons first," he replied. "That's all I can tell you."  
  
  
Authors note: And you know what happens next! Spyro goes into the greatest adventure of his life! Hope you enjoyed this, feel free to read and review!!! 


	2. A note to all readers

Thank yew, thank yew!! Thank yew to all who reviewed! I just wanted to answer a few comments given through reviews.   
  
To Chibi Hope: this is um... actually all I'm putting in. The only way to finish the story is to play Spyro 1. And if you haven't played it yet, by all means, go out and play it!!! Buy it, rent it, borrow it, but for goodness sake, live the adventure!!!  
  
To Futekito Remon: I am not, in any way, trying to sound mean or spiteful, so if I do, I'm sorry. But that's how I envisioned the origin. I tried to make the story as close to the real game as possible. I just don't like going off the basic story plot. But maybe you're right. Maybe it could use a bit more creativity.  
  
Anyway, thank yew all once again, but don't stop reviewing! I don't want to sound desperate for reviews or anything, but I believe almost all authors know how great it is to get reviews, as well as how frustrating it is not to get them in a loooooong time. And after all, this was my first Spyro fic, and I'm dead proud of it. So review, recommend, and 'rite!!! (I guess you could say those are my three R's of FanFiction.) ^_^  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hanni B, the Grateful  
  
TCLDOW  
  
P.S. I am doing a list soon of Pros and Cons about the 3 PS Spyro games (not #4, since I don't have a Game Boy Advance. And Mom, if you're reading this, HINT, HINT!!!!!) So if you want to contribute to the list, e-mail me at clefanni@yahoo.com. Thank Yew, and good night! 


End file.
